monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Aleki/Hello.
Hi, I'm Aleki, and I will be making some guides. You see, me and Youtube do not mix well, and I just fail at videos anyway, so I will post them here. First off is Yian Kut-Ku, as I feel he is the first monster that really needs a guide. What is a Kut-Ku, you ask? Well, he is a funny little bird that likes to think he is a worthy foe to hunters. And for first-timers, he is. He has some deadly attacks (although they aren't that bad) and he can blow you into a pile of ash if you aren't careful! Just watch out and you'll be fine. Now, what armor should you wear? I think you can wear anything, really. Any weapon can take it down, too. So, on to the actual guide. Ok, so now your ready. Or you should be, so here we go! When you first see him, he will hop into the air and scream. His scream does not do anything though, so don't worry about that. The strategy is simple. Just avoid his attacks and stay alert. Rage is when he becomes stronger and faster (not much faster though) so I can not say you should attack him during that time, if your a noob with a weak weapon. Not a noob, though? Don't sweat it. He also has a nasty combo where he tackles you and does a tail spin. Just RUN LIKE A MAD MAN when he starts running at you, because he can do some damage if you are not careful. Oh, and speaking of tail spins, stay at his left to avoid it, or just dive through his legs when he does it. You may not be fast enough to dive so if I was you I would just stay to his left. You may have heard that he can spit out a ball of fire. Do not worry, you will not need to worry about it quite yet, as it is weak. Just wait till you fight your first Rathian, heh. That's when you'll have to be careful. So you should have a weak Kut-Ku by now. You'll know he is weak when his ears fold down. Just follow him where ever he goes and capture or kill him. (I can't say you should kill him the first few times, though. His armor is quite nice at your level. If your a newbie, that is. No offense to the veterans.) Congrats, you just took out your first true monster. You are on your way, kid. I must mention some things to finish up. Ice is his weakness. You can also break his ears and his beak (so I heard) to get some rare items, for making his armor and a weapon. So, I conclude my first guide. I hope this can help you. Even if only one person reads this, and takes out his/her first Kut-Ku, I'll be happy. I know my guides aren't the best but I do feel they could help some people. Leave me a comment to tell me what I could do better. I'll make a new guide every week, though I may make one if I am bored. Thanks, and have fun! Category:Blog posts